


What Doesn't Kill You Makes Us Stronger

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Unknown Siblings, dark boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Sam and Dean grew up in different ways, but seem to have quite a bit in common. Both finding their way to a life of killing and lies. It’s almost as if something is keeping one from killing the other though when they take the other as a mark.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wincest Reverse Bang. 
> 
> I was lucky enough to be able to work with Shealynn88 again on this one. The art is so amazing!
> 
> Betas: klove0511 and kassandrascarlett I just want to give a big shout out to them. This wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable without their help!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to check this out. Please leave kuddos or a comment. They are like crack lol

Dean:

Dean had known that he wasn’t normal from the time he was very young. He hadn’t been told why he was in the home for boys, simply that his parents had died and that he had no other family. That was fine- he didn’t need a family that he was born into. He had made his own… Well, Sonny had called them a murder. He said it was because Dean was the center and the other boys circled him like a bunch of crows. He took this to heart and when he left the home he had a large crow tattooed on his shoulder and inky wings wrapped around his chest and back. 

He had always had a sadistic streak that Sonny tried to convince him he would grow out of. He liked Sonny, but on this, Dean was sure that the old man was wrong. So he kept most of his darker tendencies hidden, even from the group of followers that he had managed to gain. 

By the time he was sixteen, Dean had worked his way through the list of symptoms that would clearly label him a psychopath if anyone had known it was him, but if there was one thing that Dean was better at than killing things, it was being able to cover his tracks. That was how he gained his following. Dean never got caught for anything that he didn’t  _ want _ to get caught for. Sometimes an image went a long way, and he needed people to know not to mess with him. 

One of the guys in Dean’s grade was into the kinky shit, as Dean had once called it. He liked to be cut just enough to bleed. Dean was down for that and a whole lot more. He knew that he liked the blood that he would drain from the animals which wandered into the back field on the farm, so why not? After the guy had got off, he wanted Dean to stop and bandage his cuts, but Dean had found something that he really liked and wasn’t ready to stop. The thrill he got as Michael’s hands dropped and his body went limp caused Dean to get off harder than he ever had before, even when he jacked off with the blood from the animals. Yes, this was something that Dean could easily get behind. 


	2. Sam

Sam:  
Sam was living a lie. He had lied to everyone, including himself, for so long that he had almost begun to believe it. If you asked anyone that had known him, Sam was a normal kid in a normal family that had a questionable origin. The documentation was lacking as far as his birth family were concerned, but that hadn’t stopped him from making the best of what he was given. 

He had been adopted by the Singer family when he was a baby and no one knew anything about where he had come from. The sheriff in Sioux Falls had brought him to the house one night and Bobby had taken him in. The gruff old man had taken care of Sam to the best of his abilities and had instilled his love of all things supernatural and alcoholic in him at an early age. 

Bobby didn’t know the things that Sam did when he was alone, and if Sam had his way, then he never would. If a few stray cats disappeared and the occasional abandoned barn burned down, no one needed to know that Sam had been behind it. Sam was a good kid- after all, an image went a long way, and Sam wanted to be trusted. 

Sam had always thought of himself as a serpent. He hid his natural tendencies and slid into an area that he was trusted and took advantage of it. Growing up, Bobby let him keep a snake, but it wasn’t allowed loose in the house. So when he got the tattoo of a giant snake, everyone had thought that it was for his pet. No, Sam was showing his true self the only way that he could without bursting the illusion that he had spent his entire life building. 

The first time that Sam stepped up to larger prey, he had even shocked himself. The young man that had propositioned Sam was beautiful, but he couldn’t let it get out that he was messing with the twinks on the other side of the tracks. The boy had wanted rough sex, and Sam had been a little too into the moment. The way the light faded from his blue eyes as Sam squeezed his throat brought a new thrill. One that he wasn’t sure he would be able to recreate, but boy did he want to try.


	3. Encounters

Encounters:  
Sam had truly enjoyed learning about the supernatural from Bobby. He enjoyed it so much in fact, that he had decided to make a career of it. He was majoring in Mythological Creatures, with a minor in Parapsychology. He didn’t really know what he would do with those degrees, other than maybe write a book, but it was something that he enjoyed. Maybe the only thing he enjoyed that didn’t include blood and fire. At least, not in the physical sense. 

He was still able to read about the things that he enjoyed, envision doing them and finding a way to blame the supernatural beings that he studied. That was what he was planning over spring break at least. He had rented a cabin in the woods under an alias and paid with cash for three months, even though he would only need it for two. He needed to make sure that no one would go investigating until he had been away for quite a while. Sam was smart and didn’t do anything that didn’t have multiple contingency plans.

Dean was drifting. That was about the only way to look at it. He had tried to do something normal for a while, but that didn’t last and when the only thing that came to mind while looking at his coworkers was what they would look like skinned and strung above the bar, he decided that it was time to move on. He was known here, and if he followed his urges, he would end up being caught for sure. Dean wasn’t the kind of person who got caught, so he left. 

The little town that was really nowhere besides a dot on a map was the perfect place for him to blow off some steam. He could slide in and then back out without drawing attention to himself. That was something he was good at. He was in the mood for some fun before he took a mark. He was frustrated in more ways than one and the bar on the corner promised to ease at least two. He could get a drink and pick up someone for the night. What happened from there would depend on what he found inside. He pulled his truck in beside a beautiful beast of a black car. Dean had a soft spot for the classics, and she definitely drew his attention. 

Sam was sitting at the bar watching the crowd. It was a little hole in the wall that seemed to be the spot for the local miscreants to hang out. He knew that no one here was paying attention to him or what he was doing, which made him feel a little better. Places like this usually prided themselves on their discretion, and that was exactly what he was counting on. 

There was a hush that seemed to come over everyone at the bar as the bell pinged over the door. Sam looked up to see what had drawn everyone's attention so thoroughly. The man that walked in was the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen, and Sam knew right then that he had found his next play thing. 

Have you ever seen one of those movies where someone walks into a bar and even the music stops? Yeah, Dean got that kind of attention if he wasn't careful. This time the disc happened to be changing on the jukebox as he walked in, so he was sure that it only seemed that way, maybe. Whatever the circumstances, when he entered the bar, all eyes were on Dean. This gave him the chance to look over the crowd. 

It was mostly what he had expected in a packed little shithole of a bar. There were drunk rednecks hanging all over each other, more playing pool in the corner and a few people along the bar. There was one in particular that caught his attention sitting in the shadows at the end of the bar. He could see him well enough to know that he looked like a freaking model. That wasn’t usually Dean’s type, because the pretty ones drew too much attention when they went missing, but he decided this one might be worth the extra work that would be required to hide his identity. He had just found his next target and as he walked towards the vacant seat beside the man, Dean turned his game up a few notches. He didn’t want to let this one get away.


	4. Encounters Pt 2

Encounters Pt.2:  
Dean sat down, all swagger and charm, and Sam just knew that he was used to getting his way. “Is this seat taken?” 

It must have been Sam’s lucky day, because this mark was just falling into his lap. “It is now. What are you drinking?” 

Dean took a whiskey neat and Sam told the bartender to make it two. He was going to have fun with this one. 

This was the part that Dean hated. He couldn’t really talk about himself, so he tried to keep the lies as close to the truth as he could so he didn’t get them confused. He couldn’t let strangers know his real last name, but he wanted to hear them say his name, so he told them his real first name and went with Smith as a last name. It seemed kind of obvious as a fake name, but it wasn’t like there weren’t really people named Smith. He told him that he was a traveling mechanic and that he was here on vacation. The guy scoffed at that, probably wondering who would want to come to this nothing of a town on vacation. So, Dean added that he wanted to get away from everything for a while.

This person was perfect for what Sam had in mind. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going, he was here all alone and was looking to find somewhere secluded to spend his week. Sam would get him back to the cabin and convince him to stay. He could have his fun tonight and end this man’s life tomorrow. Who knows, if it went well he could even drag it out for a while. He had provisions at the cabin and wouldn’t have to come into town anymore before he took off. After talking to the man for a few hours, Sam decided that he could get away with asking him to leave with him now. They both had come here looking for someone anyway. “Wanna get out of here?”

Dean didn’t want to appear too eager to leave with the man, but he had come out looking to hook up as well as find a mark, so he was just that. When he found out that Sam, as the man had said his name was, wanted to leave, he was definitely ready to go as well. “Sure, where do you want to go?” He didn’t have a room yet and he hadn’t had a chance to look around town for a place to take anyone, so he was hoping that Sam had somewhere that they could go for the night at least. 

“I have a place. I told you I wanted to get away for awhile. I rented a little cabin out by the lake.” With that, Sam got up and started toward the door. Dean was usually the aggressor, so it threw him off a little bit to be catching up just outside and watching the guy get into the gorgeous car that caught his attention when he pulled up. 

“That’s yours? She’s gorgeous, but I don’t want to leave my truck here. Care if I follow you?” Dean knew better than to go somewhere without his truck. It would lead cops back to him and he couldn’t have that, no matter what happened tonight. 

Sam didn’t like the idea that he would have to get rid of the guy’s truck, but at the same time he didn’t want it left at the bar, where they had definitely been seen together at. “Sure, but I’m gonna warn you, it’s a bit of a drive. I really did want to get away from it all.”

Dean smiled. “That’s fine, I don’t mind driving.” He climbed into the truck and pulled out behind Sam on their way to the cabin. He kept himself ready by thinking about all the things that he would do to the beautiful man. This was going to be a good night.


	5. The Cabin

The Cabin:

Sam pulled into the cabin, followed by the beautiful man in the pick up truck. He knew that it would be dangerous bringing him from the bar. It was also dangerous having his vehicle out here. He was hoping that having rented the cabin up front for such a long period of time would allow him to get rid of the truck once he was finished. Sam got out of the car and went to the door where Dean came up behind him, kissing his neck and running his hands over his body through his clothes. It had been a while, and both were ready for some fun. 

“Can I open the door? I promise you all the fun you want once we get inside,” Sam huffed out as Dean pressed against his back, pressing him into the door. 

“Then hurry up, and open the damn door.” There was a shiver that ran down Sam’s back at the sound that accompanied Dean’s voice. Most of his prey never got under his skin the way this guy did. There was something about him that was different, but Sam just couldn't put his finger on it. 

The door finally unlocked, and Dean pushed Sam into the room, glancing around as they went. His instincts didn't allow him not to know his surroundings, no matter what the situation was. Not seeing a threat, he allowed himself to ravage the body in front of him. The man seemed to be liking the roughness that Dean was giving him, and he could definitely work with that. Shoving Sam onto the bed- because the cabin really was just a hunting cabin out in the woods with one room and what looked like a bathroom off to the side- Dean had him worked up, prepped and ready to go in moments. 

Dean could be a giving lover if that’s what he was in the mood for, but this time he wanted to take. As he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance, the look on the man’s face caused Dean to jolt, and before he knew it he was balls deep in him and taking what he wanted. Sam’s head was thrown back exposing his neck, and Dean decided that was all the invitation he needed. He pressed in with his hand, pulsing along with the pace that he had set up with his dick. 

Sam had never been the one that liked to be vulnerable, but the hungry look on Dean’s face was almost enough to push him over the edge on it’s own. He gave Dean a wanting look of his own and was rewarded when Dean leaned over and clamped his teeth on Sam’s shoulder and released inside of him. 

They had both let a lot of their precautions go. That had never happened with either of them, and it could be a dangerous thing. Sam was thinking about that as Dean got up to go to the bathroom, saying something about cleaning up. Why was it so easy to let himself go with this man? He was so relaxed that he didn’t want to move and had just about fallen asleep by the time Dean made it back to the bedroom. 

This man had to be the best lay of Dean’s life, and he decided to stretch it out for a few days. He could still take his life, but definitely after he had some more fun. Dean went into the bathroom, because there had to be a towel or washcloth in there somewhere. What he found when he moved the towel was a bit of a surprise. There was a case. It looked like a knife case if he wasn't wrong. Hell, it looked like the one he'd left back at home. Deciding to pretend he didn’t see it and just keep a better watch on Sam, he went back into the room. 

Sam looked almost innocent laying on the bed. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat and his eyes were closed when Dean walked up. That was when he heard the first sign of trouble. 

The sirens sounded really far off, but they caught both Sam and Dean’s attention. It was a good thing neither of them wanted to cuddle after sex, because they were throwing on clothes and gathering items that had been scattered around during their approach to the bed. When Sam went into the bathroom, Dean knew exactly what he was after. The problem was that there were now lights that accompanied the sirens. It was too late to run.

All of Sam’s contingency plans were meant to be used after the fact. He had never thought of getting caught with someone at the cabin. He didn’t think he had done anything to bring the cops down on him since he had been here, and he had always been super careful not to leave behind any evidence that would point to him. He just couldn’t understand why there were so many police cruisers outside the cabin. As he was coming from grabbing his knife kit from its hiding spot in the bathroom, he caught a look of confirmation in Dean’s eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have left it where it would be easily found. “Did you do this?”

Dean was a little confused at first. What did Sam mean? Then it clicked that Sam thought that he had called the police when he went to the bathroom. “Dude, I don’t even get service up here, and if I was going to call them I wouldn’t have stuck around to clean us up.” Dean was peeking behind the curtain that he had pulled just as the cops had pulled in. 

“They are starting to surround the cabin. You should go, they aren’t here for you. I don’t want you to get caught up in this.” Even though the original idea was for him to kill Dean, Sam couldn’t stand the idea of the police taking him down instead of him. So even if he didn’t realize that he meant it until he said it, it was completely true. 

“Huh?” Dean wasn’t always eloquent, and this was not one of his best moments. He thought that was excusable considering the circumstances. Dean was running through his head how they could have found him. This wasn’t a place that he had rented and it wasn’t somewhere that he had ever been before, so when Sam pretty much said that the police were there for him Dean found clarity for the first time in this situation. The knife kit, the predatory look that mirrored his own, the cabin that was so far out in the woods that there was no cell service, they all made sense. The look that was in Sam’s eyes was the same as his and he knew that they were kindred spirits in this and that was why he was having such a hard time killing the man. 

“What are the odds of two of us finding each other in a rundown bar in the middle of nowhere?” 

Sam gave Dean a strange look at his response. That was until Dean lifted his shirt, that he had thrown on while Sam was in the bathroom, to reveal the colt that was tucked into the waistband of his pants. 

Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the hell he had missed him hiding that somewhere, but he was glad that this probably wasn’t an innocent man that would be gunned down because Sam decided to choose him. Then realization dawned on Sam. “Two of us? So they may be here after you?”

“Sorry man, I didn’t know that when I got caught I’d be bringing someone else with me. Not gonna lie though, you aren’t my usual mark, but damn, you are pretty.” Dean couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, even with the current circumstances. 

Sam still wasn’t convinced, and if there was a chance that they were here for him, there was no way in hell that he would walk out and give himself over to the police. “Well, whichever one of us they’re after, neither of us are getting out of here now.” He pulled an ancient looking knife with strange markings on it from a sheath. “Shall we do this Bonnie and Clyde style?”

Dean snickered, “Nah, I’ve always been more of a Butch and Sundance kind of guy myself.”

Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Dean’s attitude, it was so much like his. It was almost as if the two were meant to find each other and meant to be right here, right now. 

The police were yelling demands from outside the cabin, but the two men were focused on each other and being ready once they came in. There was no way they could take on that many officers with one gun and a few knives if they went out to face them head on. There was, however, a chance that they could survive if they waited. There would be bottle-necking and only one cop could come through the door at a time. They stood back to back and readied themselves for the coming fight. Dean reached around to link their fingers, just for a moment to show that they were in this together and suddenly the cabin was alight.

“What the hell is that?” Dean jerked his hand back. Slowly putting their hands close to each other they began to glow again. Once they connected and were held together for a few seconds the light coming from them was enough to create huge shadows on the walls. 

“I’ve always been really into the supernatural. I think maybe this is why.” Sam looked around and there were massive snakes and crows that were swirling around them. “They are like our tattoos. I think they represent us.”

Suddenly the front door burst open and the shadows swirled together until they flew from the room. There were screams and gunshots, but the men stood silently in the cabin as this happened just out of sight. Then there was nothing, no sirens, no yelling, no nothing. 

“What happened? Do you want to go see what’s going on out there?” Dean needed to know, but he wasn’t going out there alone. 

“Yeah, okay.” The shadows were gone, and Sam was feeling the need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. 

They carefully looked out the door, seeing that there were no cops, not even any of the patrol cars that they had seen coming up the drive. The only things outside were Sam’s car and Dean’s truck. The two looked around and decided that they needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Someone else had to know that the cops that came out here weren’t answering and where they were headed when they went out on the call. 

The two went back into the cabin, and Dean helped Sam pack up what belongings that he had with him and the groceries that he had brought in. They decided that there was more they needed to discuss and neither was willing to leave the other until they knew just what the hell was going on with them. 

They decided on a motel three towns over and just over the state line. Dean had learned that most law enforcement wouldn’t cross jurisdiction like that unless they had proof that the person they were chasing was there and even then it took a while to coordinate. They should be fine for one night. They could decide what to do after that when the time came. Either way, this was definitely turning out a lot different then Dean or Sam had imagined when they walked into that dingy little bar in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
